herofandomcom-20200223-history
Noddy
'Noddy '''is a wooden taxi driver in Toyland and the main protagonist of ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures and Make Way for Noddy. He wears a red sweater with a yellow and red polka-dotted neckerchief, blue winter hat with a bell, yellow belt, blue shorts and red buckle shoes. In the 1970s version, he was voiced by narrator Richard Briers. In Noddy's Toyland Adventures, he was voiced by the late Susan Sheridan in the UK dub (who also voiced other characters in this series, and has previously voiced Princess Eilonwy in Disney's The Black Cauldron), and by Catherine Disher in the US dub. He was also voiced by Alberto Ghisi (who also voices Jib from Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure) and Teresa Gallagher (who also voices Nicole Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball), and he is currently voiced by David A. Kaye. Personality Noddy is good-hearted and honest, but his naïveté often gets him into trouble, especially when someone (usually the naughty goblins Sly and Gobbo) has played a trick on him. He is very childish in his understanding of the world and often becomes confused as a result. For example, in the first Noddy book, Noddy and Big Ears are building Noddy's house for one. Noddy suggests that they build the roof first, in case it rains. With no understanding of gravity or of the need for roof supports, this is perfectly logical to him. As the series continues, Noddy becomes wiser but without losing his charisma and innocence. Relationships Noddy's best friends are Big Ears, Tessie Bear, Bumpy Dog and the Tubby Bears. Big Ears, who brought Noddy to Toyland, is the most important figure in his life. Whenever he faces serious peril, it tends to be Big Ears who comes to the rescue, one way or another, and it is invariably Big Ears to whom Noddy turns for support and reassurance. Big Ears is not so much a parental figure, but more like a guardian, or perhaps Noddy's attorney. While kind to Noddy, Big Ears is an intimidating presence and voice that makes him feared by goblins, capable of facing down wizards with his own spells, and is able to plead Noddy's case to Mr. Plod on the occasions that Noddy finds himself in legal peril. On rare occasion, however, Big Ears finds himself in trouble, in which case Noddy comes to his aid. Big Ears and Noddy have rarely quarreled seriously: examples of such quarrels are when Big Ears harshly scolded the very sensitive Tessie Bear for failing to control her dog and when Noddy ran his car into Big Ears' clothes-post and then drove away, dragging Big Ears' clean washing behind him. He's been friends with Tessie Bear for a long time, She enjoys Noddy's company and has a good friendship with him, And comforts him when he's upset about something. He has cheered her up when her favourite pink balloon burst and Noddy surprised with a bunch of pink balloons. Gallery Noddy's Toyland Adventures Title.jpg Noddy.jpeg Teiis and Noddy holding hands.PNG Hugging.PNG Kissing.PNG See also *Tessie Bear *Big Ears *Bumpy Dog *Mr. Plod *Mr. Milko *Mr. Sparks *Sammy Sailor *Mr. Wobbly Man *Mr. Jumbo *Clockwork Mouse *Mr. Train Driver *Bert Monkey *Dinah Doll *Sally Skittle *Mr. Tubby Bear *Mrs. Tubby Bear *Miss Pink Cat *Martha Monkey *Master Tubby Bear *Mr. Noah *Mrs. Noah *Mr. Straw *Mrs. Straw Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Pure Good Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Falsely Accused Category:Article stubs